The present disclosure relates to a control device that controls a vehicle drive device.
There has been used a vehicle drive device that includes an engagement device and a transmission device on a power transmission path connecting an internal combustion engine and wheels. This type of vehicle drive device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-331602 (JP 9-331602 A). In the vehicle drive device of JP 9-331602 A, the state of engagement of an engagement device disposed between an internal combustion engine and a transmission device is set to either an engaged state or a disengaged state in accordance with the drive mode. In other words, when implementing a drive mode in which the engagement device is brought into the engaged state to drive the vehicle using the internal combustion engine as a driving force source, the engagement device is maintained in the engaged state.
In the case of performing control for causing an engagement device disposed between an internal combustion engine and a transmission device to slip during a shift operation of the transmission device to achieve an intended purpose, an excessive increase (so-called “racing”) in the rotational speed of the internal combustion engine may occur due to variations in the transfer torque of the engagement device or the like. However, the vehicle drive device of JP 9-331602 A is not designed for a situation in which the engagement device is caused to slip during a shift operation, and hence there is no risk of racing of the internal combustion engine. Accordingly, there has been no opportunity to discuss the technique for preventing such a phenomenon.